vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor S
Summary Doctor S is the name used by one of the leaders of Bridesmaid, a cult worshipping the White Queen that opposes Kyousuke Shiroyama's efforts to destroy her. Doctor S is actually Kyousuke's father, one of the researchers that created the Third Summoning Ceremony, and the one who molded Kyousuke into a summoner. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Doctor S Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Summoner, Researcher Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Magic, Summoning, expert swordsman and iaijutsu user, skilled martial artist and aikido user, can likely intimidate animals with his presence, invulnerability to conventional weapons and pure physical damage when protected by his protective circle, minor resistance to charisma-based techniques, can exorcise ghosts via Incense Grenades Attack Potency: Street level (Stronger than Shiroyama Kyousuke) Speed: Peak Human with Superhuman reactions (Comparable to Kyousuke) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Comparable to Kyousuke), Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level with protective circle (The circle can barely protect a summoner from the White Queen's casual weapon attacks, but she can easily pierce it if she wants to; Can protect the summoner from the attacks of other Unexplored-class material) Stamina: High, should be comparable to Kyousuke Range: Extended melee range with sword, likely tens of meters with incense grenades Standard Equipment: Several incense grenades, 2m sword, fighter pilot's helmet, inhaler mask, wheeled oxygen tank, miniature oxygen tank Standard Partner: Large Joro Spider Intelligence: Genius, he was part of the research group that first successfully summoned and measured the White Queen with real data, one of the people who created the Third summoning ceremony, one of Bridesmaid's leaders and the one who taught and molded Kyousuke into the ace summoner he is now. As a researcher he's on part with Masami Shigara, the strongest summoner in history and one of the top researchers in the summoning ceremony. He has combat skills similar to his son, and is noted to be able to turn anything, even household items, into a weapon Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, each Artificial Sacred Ground only lasts a maximum of 10 minutes, incense grenades don't work on unmanned weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Humans can't achieve powerful magic on their own. The most they can do is use magic to create and put together a Blood-Sign, the staff used by summoners, or to establish and break their contract with a vessel. *'Blood-Sign:' Doctor S uses an excessively long Japanese sword over 2m long with the sheath held closed by rusted wire as a Blood-Sign. Doctor S is an expert swordsman, able to make quick iai slices precise enough to slice through two Incense Grenades thrown in two different directions while removing their fuses, preventing them from detonating. While the sword is sheathed he also uses it as a blunt weapon. *'Summoning:' Humans have devised and put together a summoning system that allows them to call upon the gods and other beings from myth with a 100% accuracy rate. Summoners freely fight by calling in Materials, the residents of other worlds, from completely foreign places and making them possess their vessel. *'Protective Circle:' Summoners are guarded by a protective circle made from the Material's power for the duration of the battle. With modern summoning ceremonies, the top priority while using a Material’s power is to prevent the summoned monster from interfering with the ceremony. The circle’s effects can be divided into two major categories: stopping all external elements and preventing the summoner from collapsing mid-ceremony due to internal elements such as lifespan or illness. (i.e. in the unlikely event that the protective circle was pierced from outside, the summoner would not die. It could happen the instant the circle was released, though.) As with Materials, conventional weapons and normal physical attacks are useless against the protective circle. Oxygen Mask: Doctor S' fighter pilot mask and his secondary inhaler mask can be attached to the two oxygen tanks he carries around to artificially recreate a hyperbaric oxygen environment. This uses an application of hyperbaric oxygen therapy to manipulate his own thought speed and stimulate his brain activity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Blood Sign Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9